


Hàng Vạn Dặm

by caochon03



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthony Mackie Is a Good Bro, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Jealous Chris Evans, Lack of Communication, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panic Attacks, Sebastian Stan Angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Stucky RPF
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Chris và Sebastian ở cách xa hàng nghìn dặm bởi vì The Falcon and The Winter Soldier đang được quay phim, và Chris nhớ người bạn trai đáng yêu này kinh khủng luôn. Do khoảng cách và xa mặt nên Chris đã có những suy nghĩ sai lầm của mình về mối quan hệ tự nhiên giữa Anthony Mackie và Sebastian. Anh phát ghen đến buồn thoắt thoải, cảm thấy nghi ngờ bạn đời của mình.P/S: Fic được dịch cảm ơn fan Stucky đã ủng hộ trên AO3.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 1





	Hàng Vạn Dặm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stucky Vietnamese fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stucky+Vietnamese+fans).
  * A translation of [Miles away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070094) by [Jethny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny). 



> Cái kết khá mong đợi. Nhưng mà, đây là một câu chuyện khá buồn, mặc dù tôi không biết lí do vì sao. Những chàng trai này đều có một số vấn đề.
> 
> Không chịu trách nhiệm: đây là sản phẩm tưởng tượng. Đừng lôi diễn viên vô.

Khi chuyện đó lần đầu tiên xảy ra, Chris bảo bản thân mình rằng đó chẳng có gì cả. Cũng khá là bất ngờ khi anh thừa nhận chuyện đó một cách sẵn lòng, nhưng anh vẫn cho rằng chuyện đó chẳng có gì cả.

Sẽ không có gì là kì cục nếu như đó là Mackie, người mà trả lời anh khi Chris cố liên lạc bạn trai mình bằng cách gọi qua điện thoại. Quả thực là do Anthony và Sebastian hiện tại làm việc cùng nhau 7/7 ngày, quay phim The Falcon and The Winter Soldier. Họ dành phần lớn thời gian của họ ở bên cạnh nhau, họ là bạn tốt. Anh biết rõ điều đó. Chuyện này chưa bao giờ là một vấn đề. Anh cũng thích Mackie nữa. Chuyện không gì bất ngờ nếu một lần đó chuyện xảy ra là người trả lời điện thoại của Sebastian là Anthony.

Chuyện đó không có gì là to tát.

Cho nên Chris cố gắng cất giấu những cảm xúc thắt chặt con tim của mình mà anh đã có khi anh đã nghe được giọng nói của Anthony thay vì là giọng của người anh yêu. Anh không nghĩ về chuyện đó sau cuộc gọi kia.

Đa phần là vậy.

Lần thứ hai chuyện này lại xảy ra nữa, Chris tự bảo chính mình rằng thú vị phết ra đấy. Anthony đóng vai làm thư kí của Sebastian, nhận cuộc gọi thay cho cậu. Họ còn trêu đùa kiểu như thế. Yeah, thú vị cực kì luôn. Đó là thế. Trùng hợp hồn nhiên ghê.

Anthony chắc hẳn là đã nằm gần cái điện thoại của Sebastian ngay lúc nó đổ chuông, nhìn thấy tên Chris hiện lên màn hình và quyết định nhận cuộc gọi thay vì là đưa qua cho Sebastian. Cho thuận tiện ấy. Đó hoàn toàn là có thể.

Cho nên anh không nghĩ về chuyện đó nữa.

Lần thứ ba, anh nhận ra được cảm giác mà anh vốn có ngay từ lần đầu tiên. Cảm xúc phiền toái, lo lắng, sợ hãi đó đem lại một chuyện gì đó sai sai. Anh còn cảm nhận được máu anh đang dần sục sôi. Anh đã gán một cái tên vào chuyện này. Là anh đang ghen. Vì tên Anthony Mackie đáng sợ đó. Nói một cách khôn khéo, vì anh ta là người có thể nhận điện thoại bạn trai của anh khi thứ chết dẫm đó đổ chuông. Vì anh ta có thể mà. Vì Anthony Mackie là người dĩ nhiên đang sống chung với Sebastian, chứ không phải là anh. Anthony là một người luôn sát cánh cùng Sebastian mỗi ngày, với bạn trai của anh, người mà Chris không hề nhìn thấy mặt gần một tháng chết tiệt đó.

Thế thì thôi, Chris đang phát ghen và anh dám chắc rằng anh có quyền được như thế. Anh biết việc này ngu xuẩn và chẳng gì để mà lo lắng cả bởi vì anh tin tưởng Sebastian không cần biết là gì, trừ khoảng cách, sự xa mặt và sự thiếu thốn đi Sebastian trong cuộc sống hàng ngày của anh, chuyện giờ đã trở nên khó nhằn để mà đáp ứng.

Do đó anh phát ghen.

Chris không nói thêm bất cứ thứ gì, với bất cứ một ai, bởi vì chuyện đó không thể dẫn đến bất cứ điều tốt lành nào. Thay vào đó, anh tiếp tục tự nhủ chính anh rằng chẳng có gì cả. Sebastian yêu anh mà, anh biết rõ, anh dám chắc được điều đó. Và nếu Chris đa phần là người gọi cho Sebastian và đối phương lại hiếm nhấc máy, đó chỉ có thể là vì Sebastian cực kì bận rộn, mệt mỏi, và không phải là vì Sebastian không suy nghĩ về Chris, người mà nằm cách xa anh tới hàng vạn dặm.

Không, anh biết kĩ hơn. Chuyện ghen tuông này là một thứ đê hèn. Chris vốn đã gặp đủ trong cuộc đời của mình rồi. Sebastian cũng như vậy. Chris có thể làm được một việc tốt hơn, đó chính là trở thành một người bạn trai hay ghen. Cho nên anh sẽ tự nhủ chính mình, chuyện đó chẳng có gì, nó không có nghĩa gì cả.

Lại nữa, lần thứ tư xảy ra việc này rồi, trò đùa mà Anthony bày ra không hề khiến cho Chris cười chút nào.

Anh chỉ có việc chờ đợi một cách càng kiên nhẫn càng có thể với người bạn của mình để chuyển anh cho người bạn trai của mình, nếu anh ta có thể thì hãy nhanh lên và cảm ơn. Anthony, là một người bạn tốt, có thể cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng của Chris và anh ta hỏi xem có chuyện gì, để biết Chris còn ổn. Tất nhiên, Chris phủ nhận miễn bàn. Mọi thứ điều ổn. Chỉ là anh muốn nói chuyện một chút với Sebastian, nếu như cậu không hề bận. Mackie không giúp sức cho, vì anh ta là một người bạn tốt mà, và Chris thật sự mong một điều rằng bây giờ anh ta không phải là người bạn tốt mà là kẻ đi đè bạn trai của anh khi anh không có ở đó, và cuối cùng, cuối cùng, Chris có thể nghe được chất giọng dịu ngọt của Sebastian qua lỗ tai của mình. Anh có thể được thở một lần nữa.

Họ không bàn về chuyện gì quan trọng, Chris chỉ hỏi về những ngày của Sebastian, về vụ quay phim diễn ra thế nào, để yên tâm rằng việc diễn xuất không quá cực nhọc và cậu có thể tự chăm sóc tốt cho chính bản thân cậu. Họ trò chuyện được một lúc, và nếu Sebastian có mệt và không được hào hứng như bình thường, Chris sẽ gồng hết sức mình để không nói thêm về chuyện đó quá nhiều. Rõ ràng là Sebastian đang mệt, không gì là không bình thường.

Ngoại trừ sau khi cuộc gọi kết thúc, anh một phần nào đó nổi giận. Với chính anh là đang ghen hay là không vì thứ gì hết. Do không thể bên cạnh Sebastian thường xuyên bởi vì chính sự nghiệp và nhiệm vụ chết dẫm của cậu. Do nghĩ quá nông cạn về người bạn tuyệt hảo Mackie của anh, người này chưa làm gì sai trái, anh biết rõ, hoặc không thì, anh sẽ cố hết sức để mà nghĩ ngợi tới. Và thêm nữa, có thể anh cũng nổi giận đôi chút với Sebastian vì không bị làm phiền nhiều như anh với Mackie giống như là thứ quà gồm một cách duy nhất của họ có thể liên lạc nhau gần đây. Và do chuyện đó, Chris càng cảm thấy bực bội thêm với chính mình vì trở thành một con người mê muội với Sebastian trong khi cậu chẳng có làm gì sai để mà đáng chịu tội với cách đối đãi từ anh cả.

Sebastian không xứng đáng để mà có được một người bạn trai hay ghen. Sebastian chỉ xứng đáng một người đem lại tình yêu ấp áp và sự tin tưởng dành riêng cho cậu, một người sẵn sàng quan tâm đến cậu và tin tưởng cậu không cần biết chuyện gì, một người sẵn sàng tận tình hỗ trợ cho cậu. Và Chris tin tưởng cậu, đến phát điên phát dại. Nhưng chuyện thực hư là anh nhớ cậu ít nhiều sau vài tuần xa mặt rồi.

Chris chỉ đơn giản là muốn bàn tán trong vòng vài tiếng về chuyện trên trời dưới biển với Sebastian, anh sẽ sẵn lòng FaceTime cho cậu, để mà nhìn thấy gương mặt mà anh nhớ tới phát điên, nhìn thấy ánh mắt và vòng miệng hoàn hảo kia, nhìn thấy nụ cười của cậu, và cũng có thể là muốn được nhìn thấy những thú vui bệnh hoạn hơn khác.

Khỉ nó, anh nhớ cậu tới điên rồi.

Chris cảm thấy một mình và cô độc. Ở quá xa so với người mà anh xa lưới tình một cách tuyệt vọng. Và tệ hơn nữa, anh có linh cảm rằng Sebastian đang dần rời xa khỏi anh theo từng ngày trôi qua. Anh ghét cái thứ linh cảm đó, anh biết anh không suy nghĩ chín chắn và anh thường hay nghĩ đến nhiều ý đồ sai lầm, nhưng rõ ràng nó làm anh đau đớn. Cái thứ khoảng cách này. Cái thứ xa mặt này. Nó đang giết chết anh. Nó đau đớn làm sao đấy, nhưng Chris không biết mình nên làm gì với chuyện đó. Tất cả những gì anh biết đó chính là mỗi hơi thở anh thở ra đều lấp đầy bởi tình yêu của anh dành cho Sebastian.

Có thể rồi sẽ chóng qua, có thể chuyện đó thật sự chẳng có gì. Có thể đó là do anh và anh là người đã mệt nhoài và cần để được nghỉ ngơi một cách an nhàn. Chris chỉ là đang nhớ Sebastian và trở nên hoang tưởng.

Ngoại trừ, chuyện đã trở nên khó nhằn để mà tiếp tục liên lạc Sebastian sau cuộc gọi ngày hôm đó. Chris chỉ nhận được những câu hồi âm nhanh gọn với tin nhắn của anh, kể cả khi anh nói rằng 'Anh nhớ em dữ dội rồi Seb' hoặc là 'Anh yêu em đến chết điên rồi đấy em yêu,' tất cả những gì anh nhận được như một lời hồi đáp chỉ là những chữ cái như 'Ừ' và 'Ừ.' Anh không đòi hiểu nhiều hơn nữa, nhưng mà, khỉ thật, kiểu như Sebastian đã có một cuộc sống khác hoàn toàn, một cuộc đời cuồng nhiệt khác, và anh không nằm trong cuộc chơi đó, điều tồi tệ hơn là người mang tên Sebastian đó lại giỏi sống theo cách đó.

Chris cố dành cho Sebastian thêm không gian và thời gian để chính anh được suy nghĩ. Anh cố gặp những người bạn của mình, để dành tặng những ngày làm việc cho cậu bằng cách là không nghĩ đến Sebastian từng giây từng phút nào trong ngày. Chuyện là rất khó để làm được điều đó. Nghĩ đến người anh yêu đã trở thành chuyện rất dỗi tự nhiên rồi. Chris không hề nhận ra rằng anh thường hay làm việc đó trong một ngày cỡ nào.

Anh vẫn gọi Sebastian hết lần này đến lần khác, đôi lúc là chính cậu nhấc máy, và đôi lúc là Anthony. Anh không hề cười với trò trêu ngươi của Mackie, và anh chỉ hỏi nhẹ nhàng xem anh có thể trò chuyện được với Sebastian hay là không, và anh chờ đợi.

Cho đến một ngày, anh đã chịu đựng quá đủ. Nó làm tổn thương anh nặng nề lắm. Anh còn có thể cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng và cái thứ khoảng cách đó, chúng giờ đã áp đặt rất thoải mái giữa hai người. Họ không hề có ý định muốn nói nhiều khi họ đang trò chuyện điện thoại cùng nhau, và họ thường bàn về những chuyện không hề quan trọng chút nào, và họ không bàn tán về chính họ. Chuyện đó có cảm giác như là nếu họ có chuyện cần nói cùng nhau hết lần này đến lần khác bởi vì một lí do nào khác, điều đó có nghĩa rằng một chuyện gì đó vừa lạ thường đây. Họ sẽ bị ràng buộc rằng có vấn đề cực lớn trong mối quan hệ của họ nếu như quan hệ của họ vẫn còn ở đó.

Cho nên, một ngày nọ Chris ngừng gọi Sebastian. Anh chấm dứt cách thức sống kiểu này. Anh ngừng viết những lời nhắn nhủ vô nghĩa đó nữa. Anh không trả lời lại những tin nhắn hiếm hoi mà Sebastian gửi cho anh. Và anh cảm thấy như mình rơi vào bẫy tình vì nó không làm anh cảm thấy khá hơn. Chuyện đó chỉ tổ tồi tệ bởi vì bây giờ anh lại lo chuyện đó có làm Seb suy sụp thêm không. Và thêm nữa, nếu anh thường dám chắc cho rằng Sebastian đang phản bội anh để đi theo Anthony hoặc là ít nhất là một người khác, anh cũng chẳng muốn làm cho Sebastian suy sụp thêm. Đó là điều cuối cùng anh muốn làm. Nhưng mà điều anh có thể làm là gì?

Anh chờ đợi trong đau đớn. Anh đợi cơn đau đó chấm dứt. Anh vẫn ở đó suốt một thời gian dài để chờ Sebastian gọi lại cho anh và thốt ra lần cuối với anh những câu từ như thế này. Kết thúc rồi. Chuyện hai ta đã kết thúc từ lâu lắm rồi. Em không muốn anh nữa. Em không yêu anh nữa đâu, em yêu một người khác rồi. Tuy nhiên, anh lại không nhấc máy khi Sebastian gọi cho anh thêm một lần nào nữa, dù là một đêm cuộc gọi đó được nhá đi nhá lại, bởi vì anh sợ Sebastian sẽ nói ra những lời như thế. Chris đã đợi, nhưng anh không sẵn sàng nghe cuộc gọi này, anh không muốn mình phải rơi xuống vực sâu.

Sự tĩnh lặng này thật kinh khủng. Anh không tài nào chịu được. Nên Chris cứ đợi đó, và anh suy nghĩ thêm. Chắc anh sẽ trả lời ở lần Sebastian gọi anh kế tiếp. Anh sẽ đối mặt chuyện đó. Chuyện phải được dừng lại ngay.

Anh đã đợi, và cũng sớm đủ rồi, điện thoại của anh reo lên.

Và như thường lệ, đó là giọng của Anthony anh sẽ nghe được khi anh chấp nhận cuộc gọi này, và không phải giọng của Sebastian. Ngoại trừ lần này, đó không phải là tên của Sebastian, đang được hiển thị trên màn hình, mà là tên của Mackie. Anthony đang gọi anh bằng điện thoại của anh ta, lẽ đó có thể làm cho Chris cười ha hả bởi vì oh, sự thật là thằng bạn này vốn dĩ có một cái điện thoại cá nhân chết dẫm và biết cách sử dụng nó, hấp dẫn rồi đấy. Nhưng Chris không cười tẹo nào, bởi vì anh có thể cảm thấy có gì đó sai sai ở đây, một lần nữa, kể cả khi anh không biết đó là gì cả. Anh nuốt nước bọt thật sâu và bắt đầu nói.

"Chào?"

"Cảm ơn trời, mẹ mày giờ mới chịu trả lời, đồ khốn nạn nhà mày." Chà, không phải là mỉa mai sao? Anh đã bao giờ nhớ nhung giọng của Mackie đâu.

"Ờ xin lỗi?" Chris nghẹn ngào.

"Mày bị cái quái gì thế? Tại sao mày lại ngưng gọi cho Seb? Mày tính nhát ma chết nó hay sao?" Anthony đang gằn giọng hỏi anh.

"Tao, tao không nghĩ ra đó là chuyện mày làm nên," Chris nói với anh ta, cuối cùng cũng ồn ào lên rồi, bởi vì anh đã quá mệt để mà giữ im lặng và tiếp tục chờ đợi.

"Ok, Chris, tao không hề làm gì sai với mày cả, chỉ việc bình tĩnh cái thân mày đi, man, và nói rõ ràng đầu đuôi."

Sự trớ trêu thay đó làm cho Chris quê độ cả thế kỉ.

"Ừ. Mày nói đúng quá mà. Ngoài việc phang bạn trai tao, mày chẳng làm điều gì sai khác đâu, Mackie."

Dường như anh cuối cùng cũng có thể thở một cách sâu lắng. Anh cảm thấy người anh nhẹ nhõm. Anh đã nói ra hết chuyện đó rồi. Tất cả những gì anh có thể nghe bây giờ là sự im lặng, và tất cả đều yên bình xung quanh anh trong vòng một phút.

"Tao làm sai chuyện gì với mày sao? Mày lôi cái ý nghĩ chết dở đó đâu ra đấy?" Mackie trông có vẻ như đã bất ngờ và sốc.

Chris không biết mình nên làm gì với chuyện này. Anh chỉ có thể cảm thấy buồn, đau khổ, và giận dữ, và hơn thế nữa, là quá mệt mỏi với tình huống này rồi.

"Mày biết... tao nghĩ tao đã thấu hiểu cả. Ý tao muốn nói là, mày là một thằng con trai tốt, và tao biết mày luôn bên cạnh chăm sóc cho Sebastian. Và mày luôn luôn làm em ấy hé môi và cười một cách rất dỗi dễ dàng. Tao cảm thấy bị tổn thương, tất nhiên là thế, nhưng mà ít ra tao cũng cảm thấy đỡ hơn đôi chút đó nếu mày chịu khó nói chuyện và giải thích cho tao nghe về chuyện đó. Tao chỉ muốn Sebastian được hạnh phúc. Kể cả khi em ấy cảm thấy đột nhiên một ngày không... không thể ở bên cạnh tao được nữa."

"Oh my god, mày đúng là rõ ngu. Mày không nghĩ thông suốt hơn ấy chứ?" Mackie nói lớn. "Mày nghĩ là tao có thể xen vào mối quan hệ giữa hai người bọn mày, một couple trời ơi hoàn hảo quá chừng luôn, thật sao? Đó là do mày nghĩ thế thôi. Tao, và Sebastian. Là tình giả. Nó ư, phản bội mày nhưng tất cả những điều nó làm lại là dành nguyên một ngày chết dẫm đó để bàn với tao về mày. Đó là do nó đã yêu mày đến điên rồi, và nó nhớ mày."

"Nhưng mà mày–mày lúc nào cũng là người trả lời khi tao gọi cho em ấy," là một câu nói mà Chris có thể quyết định bây giờ, nhưng anh nói lầm bầm, và tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc. Anh không tưởng tượng toàn bộ điều đó, hoặc là điều khác.

"Và? Thứ bằng chứng gì thế này? Thứ đó mà–oh, Chris, mày đúng là đồ khờ!" Mackie mắng, cố tâm tư những chuyện Chris gieo rắc vào đầu của mình.

"Mackie, đợi chút gì thế–"

Chris sắp sửa ngất đi, và đầu anh đau như cắt. Anh không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra cả. Anh không thể thở nổi.

"Tao đã nói xong đâu, đồ đần độn nhà mày. Chỉ việc thở thôi, Chris, khỉ thật."

"Mackie-"

"Thôi thôi đừng, nghiêm túc đó, để tao nói xong đi rồi thở," Mackie ngắt quãng việc anh đang làm.

Anthony đợi thêm hai giây nữa và anh ta có thể nghe thấy tiếng Chris thở nhẹ nhàng, và sâu lắng hơn, sau đó anh ta tiếp tục nói.

"Tao không có lên giường với Sebastian, ok?" Anthony dừng lại một chút, làm chất giọng cho câu của anh ta nói thêm nghiêm nghị. "Nó là bạn của tao, một trong những người bạn tao thân nhất. Mày đã biết rồi, Chris. Và tao sẽ không đè ra chịch bạn bè của tao. Tao cũng không chịch với những người mà đang hẹn hò và yêu đương lẫn nhau. Mày nắm rõ chứ, Chris?"

"Tao ư... được rồi, ok, tao không–"

Tâm trí của Chris giờ trống rỗng, miệng của anh không thể thốt nên thành câu từ. Anh đã lạc lõng, anh đã bị lôi kéo vào giọng của Mackie.

"Nó yêu mày. Seb nhớ mày mỗi ngày. Và gần đây nữa, trông nó cứ như là một con chó bị chủ bỏ với ánh mắt buồn thiu bởi vì bạn trai của nó đã phớt lờ nó nhiều ngày. Nó, không, hề, làm, gì, sai, cả", Mackie giải thích, nhấn mạnh ngay câu cuối.

Anh ta giờ trông đau đớn bởi một sự thật đơn giản rằng Chris có thể cho rằng anh ta đúng là một tên khốn nạn chen vào cuộc tình giữa hai người bạn của anh ta. Đột nhiên, chuyện là Chris có thể nhận rõ một cách thẳng thừng. Sự thiếu đi người yêu ở bên cạnh anh đã làm cho anh mất đi lí trí và khiến anh ghen chỉ vì một chuyện không đâu vào đâu.

"Anthony, xin đó, hãy để tao giải thích, tao đã nghĩ mày đã–"

"Mày đã nghĩ nó đã phản bội mày để ở với tao, Chris. Thế quái gì, man."

Nghe anh ta nói như vậy càng làm cho mọi chuyện trở nên sai đi. Không hợp lí xíu nào. Nghe rất là điên. Nghe mà muốn điên luôn.

"Tao... tao nhớ em ấy nhiều lắm, Mackie. Em ấy không trả lời tao, dường như là khoảng cách, những lần hiếm hoi em ấy nhấc lên thì đó là mày nhấc lên giùm... Ôi chúa, tao không biết đâu Mackie, tao chỉ là nhớ em ấy quá nhiều nên tao mới tưởng tượng ra những thứ ngu ngốc như thế tao nghĩ như vậy."

"Ờ, mày đã làm chuyện sai rồi đấy. Tao không thể hiểu nổi. Vậy ra hai thằng bọn bây cần phải trò chuyện và tin tưởng với nhau nhiều hơn. Do nó quay cái thứ phim chết dẫm đó thôi, Chris, tất nhiên, chuyện đó diễn ra là vì nó mệt và đôi lúc nó không có hứng. Nó không phải lúc nào cũng hoàn hảo toàn thời gian."

"Tao biết, tao biết. Tao thật– khỉ nó tao thật là–ngu," Chris trả lời bạn của mình, mà sắp ngừng thở.

"Nó đã nghĩ mày đang muốn chia tay nó đấy," Mackie nói tiếp, những câu chữ đó làm cho trái tim của Chris thắt nghẹn lại.

Không, không thể nào. Anh không bao giờ muốn Sebastian bị tổn thương. Anh chỉ là một tên bị suy sụp bởi sự cô đơn và ở một mình, bởi vì Sebastian... Nhưng mà Sebastian chẳng có làm gì sai cả. Chỉ vì tính cố chấp đòi giữ lấy cho riêng anh, là quyết không nói, không giao tiếp với bạn trai mình mà mình đã hẹn hò nhiều năm, Chris không hề biết cách để mà nói lại ra sao. Khốn thật, anh đã có một vài vấn đề trầm trọng.

"Chưa từng thấy ai như bọn bây, không làm điều gì sai, chỉ vì nhớ mày và yêu mày nhiều như thế vốn làm cho tao cảm thấy không chịu nổi, nó cứ kể lể về mày suốt một buổi trong thời gian bọn tao nghỉ, nó còn nghĩ mày đã chán chê nó và cố tình tránh nó luôn."

"Mackie, tao xin lỗi, là tao làm lố."

Anh có thể làm điều gì bây giờ, làm sao để mà anh được dung tha vì chuyện làm tổn thương người anh yêu bất chấp lí do nào khác?

"Do đó nó đã khóc lóc ỷ ôi suốt đêm qua, làm tao ái ngại cả lên, và mày biết rõ là tao không biết cách nào để mà xoa dịu chuyện đó. Hai thằng bọn bây không hề bảo ban nhau về chuyện đó, và tao hiểu rằng, đó là chuyện kín đáo, nhưng... tao chỉ mong là tao có thể giúp nó đỡ hơn và nhanh hơn mà tao có thể."

Chris sắp sửa buồn nôn đến nơi. Anh không thể trả lời được.

"Tao đã cố hết sức rồi, nhưng tao không biết hai thằng bọn bây có mật mã tình yêu là gì, và tao không biết nó cần gì khác trừ người bạn trai mà hay gọi cho nó thôi, và mày không trả lời lại tin nhắn của nó thực ra là tao đã sắp đặt cho tiện thể, và cuộc gọi của nó, cũng là một tay tao đã sắp đặt luôn. Bởi vì tao hãi lắm rồi."

"Mackie hãy nói cho tao nghe-"

"Nó ổn cả, nó đang ngủ rồi," Mackie cuối cùng trấn an được Chris. "Nó mệt quá rồi, tao đã tìm cách giúp nó ngủ, cho nó được thoải mái hết sức mà tao có thể."

Anh đã làm tổn thương Sebastian. Anh tổn thương người đàn ông mà anh yêu. Anh đã làm gì thế này?

"Cảm ơn, khốn thật, cảm ơn mày nhiều, Mackie," Chris tuyệt vọng cảm ơn bạn mình. "Có thể cho tao xin... là mày bảo em ấy gọi cho tao khi em ấy thức được không?"

"Lời xin lỗi của mày sẽ là lời hay ý đẹp nhất cái vũ trụ chết tiệt này đấy Evans. Thằng đó đã hù tao chết khiếp cả đêm qua rồi."

"Tao là một bạn trai tồi, khỉ thật... sao mà tao có thể nghi ngờ em ấy được," Chris mít ướt như đứa trẻ qua cuộc gọi điện thoại. (au dịch: chú 39 tuổi nhưng tâm hồn 3,9 tuổi thôi mà =)))

"Ok, không, không đời nào, mày đừng khóc qua điện thoại cho tao nghe như thế chứ man, tao mệt rồi, tao không thể nào chịu thêm chuyện đó được bây giờ. Thôi nào, Chris, hít thở vào, ok? Thằng đó ổn mà," Mackie cố trấn an Chris. "Tao hứa với mày là nó ổn. Hai người bọn bây sẽ được trò chuyện, mày sẽ phải giải thích chuyện vừa xảy ra, mày sẽ phải xin lỗi chuyện mày làm nó đau khổ một cách không cần thiết, và hai người bọn mày sẽ phải học cách giữ giao tiếp và tự trọng lên chút, được không?"

Chris tập trung nghe câu chữ của Mackie, hơi thở của anh dần dần được nhẹ nhõm và bình tĩnh.

"Mày sẽ phải nói là mày yêu nó, và nó sẽ trả lời mày tương tự như vậy, và hai người bọn mày sẽ gặp nhau khoảng vài ngày vì hai người bọn mày đều cần cả. Và nhớ, là mày phải fuck nó đi, để hàn gắn đối phương lại, học cách nói, chỉ có thế tao mới nhận được sự yên bình thôi. Và giờ mày có thể thở và ăn ngủ. Và tao sẽ gọi cho mày lại khi Seb thức dậy và sẵn sàng nghe mày nói qua điện thoại. Và nếu tao là người gọi cho mày, không có nghĩa là tao lên giường với nó đâu, ok Chris?" Tên khốn kiếp đó đúng là muốn làm mình vui lên đây.

"Đi chết mày đi, tao... tao không biết tại sao tao lại nghĩ như vậy. Xin lỗi, và cảm ơn, Mackie... tao rất xin lỗi. Tao nhớ em ấy quá." Chris bây giờ mệt rồi, và đầu anh đau nhói, nước mắt đã khô ráp.

"Tao biết mà. Nghỉ dưỡng sức vài giờ đi, tao sẽ gọi cho mày. Và mày có thể gọi cho tao nếu mày cảm thấy không tốt đâu đó, hoặc người khác, tuỳ mày thôi, nhưng đừng có khóc lóc nhé."

Hàng tiếng đồng hồ trôi qua, và Chris nghỉ một chút. Anh nghĩ đến chuyện ngu mà anh đã làm, và anh đã yêu Sebastian đến mức nào để mà có thể tin được rằng anh phản bội cậu bởi vì khoảng cách giữa hai người. Anh cảm thấy mình thật ngu ngốc, mới nghĩ ra những ý đó chỉ vì anh có vấn đề trong việc giữ giao tiếp với bạn đời của mình, và cả vấn đề tự trọng và lòng tin với nhau.

Anh cố nghĩ thêm về cách anh có thể nói với người bạn trai của mình nếu Sebastian vẫn muốn trở thành bạn trai của anh.

Chris nghĩ về vấn đề tự trọng, và cả Sebastian cũng vậy, và anh mỉm cười vì hai người có điểm chung quá rỗi giống nhau, thật thế, ngay cả sự đa nghi của họ cũng vậy. Anh sẽ cho Sebastian thấy rằng anh tin tưởng cậu và yêu cậu đến ngu muội cỡ nào. Anh phải trở thành một người bạn trai tốt hơn, và anh muốn cho Sebastian thấy một con người tuyệt vời như anh đây thế nào, anh sẽ giúp đỡ cậu, cho cậu thoải mái và trấn an cậu. Anh sẽ yêu cậu nhiều hơn thế nữa.

Chris gọi cho quản lí của mình và huỷ toàn bộ cam kết của mình vào tuần sau, cho rằng đó là việc riêng rất gấp, và anh tìm mua một vé máy bay đầu tiên bay đến Atlanta. Anh đã xin lỗi qua điện thoại rồi, và có lẽ cũng nên gặp nhau xin lỗi luôn. Anh cần phải ôm Sebastian bằng cả cánh tay của mình, anh cần phải hôn cậu và bảo cậu liên hồi và liên hồi rằng anh yêu cậu. Anh cần phải hứa với Sebastian rằng anh sẽ không bao giờ làm cậu đa nghi nữa đâu và anh sẽ cố hết sức để giải bày cảm xúc của mình. Chris cần phải được chạm vào cậu, được nắm tay của cậu, ngay bây giờ. Anh cần phải được cảm nhận người cậu nằm dưới người anh ngay.

Anh nhớ Sebastian rất nhiều và anh đã gần như mất cậu trong cơn ghen mà không nhận ra được sức mạnh liên kết và tình yêu giữa hai người lợi hại thế nào. Tình yêu của họ có thể vững chãi ở hàng vạn cây số xa cách.

Anh cần cậu.

Tất cả những gì anh muốn để hít thở sống còn là Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

> Họ đã ở bên cạnh nhau ngay sau đó, tôi đã hứa. Tình yêu của họ là vĩnh cửu.


End file.
